After Love
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Rameka Fanfic Love / Sequel Love


Rameka Fanfic Love / Sequel Love

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Ganre : -

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s). EYD. OOC. AU. Dll.

.

.

.

Hinata tak terlalu suka dengan adiknya, bukan benci tapi tepatnya iri dengannya.

Dia pintar, wajahnya juga cantik, selalu membanggakan keluarga, berbeda dengan ku yang kebalikan dengannya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sangat sedih mengingat tentang adik ku. Yah, satu hal yang selalu terngiang didalam otak ku yang biasanya hanya berfikir satu nama saja.

Saat seluruh hidup ku ku pikir sudah hancur tinggal menikmati masa waktu ku yang mulai menipis, aku mengetahui rahasia yang mereka tutupi dari ku. Saat aku mendengar ayah yang tidak berkata apa-apa saat lamaran Namikaze datang untuk melamar anak gadisnya, dan tentu saja bukan namanya yang disebut. Tapi lagi-lagi nama adiknya, ingin rasanya Hinata menangis meraung-raung tapi setelah kalimat itu Hinata menyadari ayahnya tak akan bisa menolak lamaran keluarga Namikaze, dan itu membuat Hinata tambah sakit didadanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kasat mata yang siap membunuhnya saat ini juga.

'Apa aku harus menangus?' Pikirnya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, niatnya Hinata ingin mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia sakit dan harus segera di operasi agar dia cepat sembuh atau mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang dikasihinya. Tapi takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya, dia lagi-lagi terluka karena pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah merenggut hati dan jiwanya. Sungguh Hinata sangat-sangat sedih mendengar kenyataan pahit yang didengarnya walau secara tak sengaja. Apa kami-sama sangat membencinya sampai-sampai ia harus mengetahuinya lebih awal. Setidaknya biarlah ia bahagia sebelum waktunya habis. Yah, tapi itu tak mungkin, sekarang apakah aku harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku sakit?

Apa mereka akan percaya?, apa mereka akan mengatakan aku hanya ingin berbohong, mereka takkan percaya pada ku lagi.

Menatap langit yang mulai terlihat menghitam, tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore. Aku sudah terlalu lama duduk di bangku taman tak memperhatikan waktu yang mualai meranjak naik.

"Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku akan segera mati," gumam ku tak jelas, ingin rasanya aku menangis lagi dan lagi. "Tapi aku tak bisa seperti ini. Aku setidaknya harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan kehidupan ku yang singkat ini." Menunduk dalam diam, seulas senyum pahit tergambar diwajah ayunya, setidaknya satu kesempatan Kami-sama berikan untuknya, kesempatan untuk mempersatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai. "Yah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tak ingin pergi dengan penyesalan bukan?" Monolognya lagi dan dia mulai beranjak pergi menjauh dari taman dekat rumahnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Aku melihat mereka sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berbincang-bincang. Ingin rasanya ku segera pergi dan melangkah menemui Naruto-kun, tapi lagi-lagi otaknya berkata bahwa ia tak boleh terus bersama sang pujaan hatinya, walau rasa sedih menyelimuti hatinya. Aku berjalan pelan dan tepat didepan pemuda pujaan ku, menghentikan langkah ku.

"Naruto-kun," aku berkata manja menyebut namanya. 'Tolong biarkan aku memeluk mu untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto-kun,' lanjutku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Hn," suara Naruto menggema ditelingaku, aku tersenyum palsu saat semua orang menatapku dengan diam, aku tahu yang mereka rahasiakan. 'Dan aku akan mewujudkan impian merek.' Janji ku pada diriku sendiri.

"Naruto-kun ada apa datang kerumah, bahkan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina juga ada?" Tanya ku langsung membuat mereka bungkam, aku tahu aku memang sedikit jahat disini. Aku berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa walau kenyataan telah menusuk jantungku berulang-ulang. Walau luka ini tak terlihat biarlah mereka bahagia bukan untuk ku. Aku aka merelakan pangeran ku. Aku melepas pelukan tangan ku ditangan Naruto, dia diam dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang menyesakkan dadaku, ingin rasanya aku memeluk tangan kekar itu lagi, tapi lagi-lagi aku akan terluka dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Berulang kali Hinata teringat ucapan ayahnya yang mengatakan dia memerlukan waktu untuk memberitahukannya saat yang tepat pada putri sulungnya itu. Dan ingatan betapa keluarganya sangat menyauanginya membuatnya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Dai bahagia karena keluarganya masih mikirkannya, padahal itu adalah syarat mereka bisa menyelamatkan perusaan Hyuuga Corp yang diambang kehancuran. Yah, Hinata mendengar semuannya, mendengar kenyataan yang selalu tak pernah terdengar olehnya. Dia akan menutup matanya dan rasa cintanya, dia akan berubah menjadi anak yang akan membanggakan keluarganya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri ayah ku, saat semuanya diam tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Kami harus pamit, permisi Hyuuga-san." Aku mendengar paman minato berpamitan, aku hanya merangkul tangan ayah ku, kupeluk tangan tua itu. Bertahan dengan senyum palsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kiri ku yang bebas seperti orang bodoh saja. Dan aku berucap 'Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, semoga kau bahagia kelak.' Dan aku tersenyum sambil kedua mata ku mengalir air mata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba keluar. Aku menunduk dan buru-buru masuk memalingkan wajahku sebelum keluargaku menyadarinya. "Aku lapar sekali, aku ingin makan!" Suara ku ku agar mereka yang masih berdiri di luar pintu rumah mendengarkan suara ku. Aku sudah menghapus air mata ku. Dan berjanji dikemudian hari takkan pernah meneteskan air mata ku lagi untuk orang yang sama. Setidaknya aku akan ikut bahagia bersama mereka dialam yang lainnya.

00

Karena cinta tak harus memiliki cinta bukan?

Sebuah kata ilusi yang tak bisa ku gambarkan, rasa yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku ungkap  
Sebuah cinta yang sangat aku ingin buang jauh dari dalam raga ku. Menatap masa depan yang suram tanpa dirinya.

"Hinata, sedang apa?" Tanya sang ibu saat melihat putrinya membuka kulkas sambil menatap novel di tangannya.

"Em, sedang mengambil makanan Kaa-chan." Dengan pelan Hinata mengatakannya sambil mengambil makanan kecil didalam kulkas

"Jangan suka makan cemilan dimalam hari, itu kurang baik, dan banyaklah makan,"

"Iya-iya kaa-chan, aku kekamar dulu." Seolah perkataan ibunya angin lalu, Hinata pergi kekamarnya dilantai dua, melirik sebentar ruang keluarga yang dihuni sepasang kekasih itu. Berjalan cepat kekamarnya, lagi-lagi masih sesakit ini. Padahal sudah lebih dari tiga bulan lamanya.

Menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sungguh itu adalah pemandangan yang menyakitkan tapi dia tak bisa untuk menghilangkannya, Hinata hanya harus bersabar satu setengah tahun lagi untuk keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Berjalan perlahan kearah kasurnya, menatap sendu wajahnya yang terpantul dicermin, menguatkan hati yang terus tercabik dan menyakitkan.

.

"Nee-chan," Suara Hanabi bergema menyakitkan saat aku melihat dirinya merangkul seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati ku dengan cinta yang tulis dari ku, dengan cinta yang menyesakan dada. "Maaf nee-chan, aku sebenarnya punya janji dengan Naruto-kun untuk nonton." Aku hanya menatap Hanabi dan Naruto bergantian, sambil menghela nafas aku memakluminya.

"Dan kami hanya mendapat dua tiket bioskop, jadi...," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat aku merasa Hanabi melakukanya dengan sengaja.

"Aku mengerti, lagi pula aku juga mau ikut karena ada pameran buku yang akan dibuka beberapa menit lagi, kalian pergilah, aku juga harus pergi mencari buku." Aku berujar cepat. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu," lanjut ku dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku di jalur berbeda dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau katakan itu Hanabi?" Tanya Naruto entah kenapa rasanya ia tak enak. "Kitakan belum membeli tiket nonton apa pun," lanjut Naruto saat melihat Hinata mencari jalan untuk ketempat toko buka yang menurut mereka.

"Hehe, maaf Naruto-kun kalau aku tak melakukannya aku tak bisa berdua dengan mu," sambil tersenyum manis Hanabi mengatakan dengan pelan.

"Harusnya kau tak mengajaknya kalau kau tak ingin diganggu,"

"Maaf kan aku Naruto-kun, kau tau kan kalau aku tak mungkin mengatakan langsung pada ayah bahwa aku ingin pergi dengan mu, ayah belum merestui kita, makanya aku mengajak nee-chan untuk pergi keluar," sambil menundukan wajahnya Hanabi murung.

"Sudahlah, kau ingin nonton apa?" Tanya Naruto menyudahi pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Aku ingin nonton film baru ditayangkan itu," sambil menunjuk film cerita cinta remaja yang membuat Hanabi penasaran, sehingga ia mengajak Naruto untuk menontonya.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Lagi-lagi kau memang bodoh Hinata," bergumam sendiri didalam toilet wanita, dibalik bilik toilet Hinata duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas kloset duduk. Rasanya air matanya lagi-lagi ingin keluar, setelah mati-matian menahan air matanya tadi. Owh tentang toko buku yang akan buka Hinata berbohong, tentu saja Hinata menyadari bahwa adiknya tengahengusirnya setelah ia bisa pergi dari rumah untuk bertu sang pacar. Dan Hinata tau percis Hanabi dan Naruto masih belum mendapat restu ayahnya. Berulang kali aku ingin tertawa saat mengingat kata 'Maaf nee-chan kami hanya punya dua tiket." Dan tentu saja Hinata tahu Hanabi berbohong, karena entah kenapa dia mendengar Hanabi bertelpon dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, mengajak pemuda pirang itu menonton bioskop yang akan mereka beli tiketnya ditempat. Sungguh sebodoh apapun ia, Hinata menyadari bahwa ia telah dimanfaatkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Walau mwnyakitkan, tapi sungguh diluar imajinasi Hinata bahwa rasa cintanya sangat menyakitkan seperti jantung diremas-remas dengan sangat kasar. Setelah merenung cukup lama, Hinata keluar dari bilik toilet dengan wajah biasanya, wajah suramnya sudah ia buang sebelum berlarut-larut dan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia memilih berjalan ketoko buku langganannya mencari buku-buku terbaru yang mungkin bagus untuk ia baca. Hinata hanya membeĺi satu buku, dan setelah itu ia pergi keluar pusat pembelanjaan itu. Memilih naik kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang sudah beberapa bulan ia datangi.

Sambil menghela nafas berat Hinata melihat isi dompetnya. "Cukup tidak yah, akhir-akhir ini ayah hanya membeli ku uang sedikit," gumamnya sambil memasuki gedung rumah sakit besar. Melihat dokter yang sudah mendiaknosa penyakitnya bahwa ia harus segera di operasi kalau tidak penyakitnya akan bertembah parah dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun kedepan, dan berulang kali Hinata akan menolak permintaan dokter muda itu. Dia tak akan merepotkan lagi orang lain, biarlah rasa sakitnya ia tanggung sendiri.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan Hinata," Dokter muda itu menasehati Hinata saat sanh dokter mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Hinata.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini waktu yang tidak tepat, aku tak ingin ayah dan ibu merasa khawatir, ditambah perusahaan ayah ku sedang masa sulit." Sambil berbaring Hinata berkata lagi. "Dan aku tak ingin gara-gara aku ayahku jantungan, dia sudah bekerja keras untuk ku dan keluarganya. Jadi aku ingin meringankan pindaknya itu." Sambil tersenyum dipaksakan Hinata menutup kelopak matanya.

"Bila kau tak bisa bergantung pada kedua orang tua mu, kau bisa bergantung padaku." Ujar sang dokter tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah merepotkan Kabuto-san, jadi aku tak ingin merepotkan lagi dikemudian hari." Sejujurnya Hinata hanya merasa tidak enak dengan sang dokter muda dia sudah memiliki tanggungan istri dan satu anak yang baru berumur delapan bulan. Dan sungguh kalau Hinata masih berharap banyak dengan sang dokter untuk membantunya yang bukan siapa-siapanya sangat tidak menyenangkan dan kurang ajar.

Dokter yang sangat baik, dan pasien yang keras kepala, kehidupan yang berbeda Hinata jalani setelah kejadian lima bulan yang lalu, merenggut semua kebahagiaan dan cintanya. Dia sudah sekarat tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput, dia hanya harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah dengan semuanya, semua orang yang ia kenal. Walau menyakitkan pasti akan terjadi sekarang atau kelak dimasa depan, tak ada yang tahu takdir membawa kita menuju arah mana. Apa akan happy ending atau malah akan jadi sed ending. Manusia hanya bisa berencana dan tuhan yang menentukan apa rencana kita akan berhasil atau tidak.

Setiap manusia yang dilahirkan akan mati, dengan atau tanpa perjuangan pun manusia akan merasakan mati satu kali seumur hidup, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan bukan?

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _Maaf yang minta sequel fanfic ini, naru baru bisa uplode sekarang setelah berbulan-bulan menjanjikan bahwa ff ini akan dibuat. Terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu._**

 ** _Naruhina Always Shipper_**

 ** _15 Oktober 2016_**


End file.
